Talking To You Again
by GrreaserrLuverr
Summary: Pony makes a wish to talk to his parents again on the 1 year anniversary of their death. It comes true! But no one believes him and Pony ends up in the hospital for being mental. Will anyone believe him before it’s too late?


**Talking To You Again**

**Summary: Pony makes a wish to talk to his parents again on the 1 year anniversary of their death. It comes true and now Pony can talk to his parents! But no one believes him and Pony ends up in the hospital for being mental. Will anyone believe him before it's too late?**

**Chapter 1-Wishes**

Ponyboy Curtis sat on his bed in deep thought. He stared up at the crucifix hanging on his bedroom wall. In his arms was a picture of his mom and dad. Today was the one year anniversary of the Curtis's death. Everyone was quiet today. Darry got the day off, but hadn't come out of his room, but you could hear he was awake when you passed the bedroom door. Soda didn't work on Saturdays; he was outside sitting on the front porch with Steve. Steve tried comforting his best friend's sorrow. Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse on TV, but seemed uninterested for the first time. Dally was in the Curtis's kitchen drinking many beers. No one was sure where Johnny was, last time they knew he was at the park.

After many minutes, Pony looked down at the picture and saw a wet drop appear on it. He tilted the picture around and let the liquid swirl on the picture. He put the picture on his nightstand and listened out his bedroom door. All he heard was Mickey Mouse at a low volume and the occasional opening of a beer can. Pony looked back up at the crucifix and asked at a low whisper, "Why? Why did you do this to us?" Before he said anything else he quickly shut himself up. He didn't want to turn his anger on the Lord. It wasn't his fault. Looking at the clock, Pony saw it was almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon. He got up for the first time that day and realized he was getting hungry. He had stared at the crucifix and his parent's picture for almost 11 straight hours. This was a very depressing day.

When Pony walked out, Dally didn't even look up from his beer can he was tapping. Pony opened the fridge and took out some bread and meat and cheese and made a sandwich. He poured a glass of chocolate milk and ate everything slowly. Maybe Johnny was still at the park. Pony wanted to get out of the house for awhile. The sandwich he ate didn't have much of a satisfying taste. He ate it anyway and finished it up. When the dishes were washed and put away he left without word and headed for the park.

Once at the park, Pony found a small figure swinging slowly on the swings. He went next to him and said a small, "Hi."

"Hey," Johnny responded looking up slowly, "You doing ok?"

"I guess, you been here all day?" Pony asked trying to put a little interest in his voice.

"I went home once, got kicked out in less then a minute, record I'm sure," he said chuckling slightly. Pony found it hard to laugh with him. Whether it was because of his parents or because he was sick of Johnny's parents, he wasn't sure which one.

"I'm sorry, man. This is a hell of a bad day. Let me just say this, today hurts more then the Socs beating me up, more then my dad whipping me, more then my mom hurting me emotionally. Your parents were everything to me, and when you lose your 'everything,' then you really do lose it all and nothing else matters," Johnny said, but Pony was a little confused on what Johnny meant.

"Johnny, what are you saying exactly?"

"Well, that I understand your pain. Probably more then perfect since they were kind of the parents I never had."

"Does it really hurt more then the Socs and your parents? Does it really feel like you lost everything?"

Johnny nodded. Wow, everything. Pony couldn't relate to that, he had Soda and Darry. "Then, how do you deal with life?" Pony asked, but almost regret it.

"Well…with what was left behind. You're my best buddy Ponyboy, just think about it." Pony set his mind to it. So was Pony, himself, the only reason Johnny didn't kill himself? What if Pony had died along with his parents? Well, Johnny always had Dally. "What about Dally?" Pony asked not even thinking about shutting up about his thoughts.

"He ain't my bestest buddy, just a hero, but all I'm saying is that if you really need to talk about your parents, I'm here for ya, because I know your pain."

"You got that right. Dally doesn't feel anything, Two-Bit has a mom, and Steve is a nitwit."

"Pony…" Johnny hated it when Pony said mean things about Steve. Steve may have scared Johnny a lot, but he hated Pony dissing any of the gang.

"Sorry, but yeah I understand."

Pony and Johnny had conversation after conversation. Some about his parents, some not. They tried keeping it off that subject. It was getting late and Pony and Johnny started heading off to the Curtis house. Darry might have noticed Pony was gone and thought he was up to something. The walk was mostly silent when Johnny suddenly said, "Hey look Pony, a shooting star!"

Pony looked up and decided to make a wish. "Hmm," he said shutting his eyes. 'I wish I could talk to my parents again,' he thought.

"Did ya make a wish?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah."

They got to the Curtis house and Pony went straight to bed. He looked back up at the crucifix and whispered, "I really want to talk to my parents again."

A/N: I don't know how good it is, my first fanfic!


End file.
